Hermanos
by Deikan
Summary: Itachi y Sasuke siempre han mantenido una relación fraternal muy estrecha. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke comienza a salir con un chico de su clase, Naruto Uzumaki, su aniki se aleja de él. Por ello, decide tomar una decisión drástica para no perder a la persona más importante para él.


**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una historia que lleva mucho tiempo rondándome en la cabeza. La verdad es que hace tiempo que quería escribir algo ItaSasu (y tengo varias historias empezadas sobre ellos dos). Sin embargo, no me decidía a acabar ninguna de ellas hasta que releí esta y pensé "¿por qué no?". Así que, aquí está el resultado final. Sé que tengo que pulir a estos dos hermanos un poco más, pero para empezar me pareció una buena idea :) Espero que os guste.**

**P.D.: gracias a Isuki Uchiha por ejercer de beta en este fic. Te estoy muy agradecida, de verdad.**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hermanos

- Itachi –gimió con suavidad al sentir los labios de su hermano sobre su cuello.

Era absurdo, completamente ilógico e irracional. La manera en que todo se había liado hasta acabar tal y como se encontraban en esos momentos no tenía sentido alguno y, sin embargo, era todo cuanto ambos habían estado esperando por largo tiempo.

Sasuke jadeó sorprendido cuando notó los dientes de su hermano cerrarse sobre su pezón izquierdo y tirar juguetonamente. Buscó con su mano la de su hermano, encontrándola rápidamente junto a su cuerpo. Sin decir palabra la aferró, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Itachi y apretándoselos con firmeza. Se sentía tremendamente bien, tanto que rogaba al cielo que aquel momento no acabase jamás.

Si existía algo que siempre les había caracterizado había sido su buena relación. Los dos parecían uña y carne, siempre contándose sus cosas –sobre todo en el caso de Sasuke-, siempre sonriendo, siempre juntos. Pero todo aquello había finalizado repentinamente cuando Sasuke había anunciado al mayor que le gustaba un chico de su clase: Naruto Uzumaki. En aquel entonces el menor de los Uchiha habló a su hermano con total franqueza de lo que su amigo causaba en él, de cómo se perdía sin remedio en sus ojos azules, de cómo bebía de su sonrisa cada vez que la veía y de cómo su corazón latía a toda prisa cuando pronunciaba con voz seria –y terriblemente sensual- su nombre.

Itachi le había prestado atención sin interrumpirle en ningún momento. Comprendía que su hermano tendría que pasar por algo así en algún momento de su vida. Mientras escuchaba a Sasuke se repetía mentalmente que no le importaba, que lo que su hermano le decía estaba bien. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que una parte de su ser se revelase, gritando en silencio un reclamo que sabía no le correspondía. Sasuke no era de su propiedad y nunca lo había sentido como tal. Sabía de sobra que su pequeño y cariñoso hermano era libre de elegir su futuro, incluyendo a la persona con la que quisiese compartirlo. Pero que se hubiese decantado por alguien tan opuesto al propio Itachi le dolió.

- Itachi –escuchó que su hermano le llamaba con voz preocupada- Itachi, ¿estás bien?

Al parecer, hacía unos segundos que su hermano pequeño le observaba, sabiendo que había desconectado de todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor. Lentamente, los perdidos ojos de Itachi fueron recuperando su brillo hasta que volvió a enfocar con claridad al menor. Se reprendió mentalmente por su descuido al tiempo que apartaba a Sasuke –que se había acercado hasta dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros de él- con la mano. El joven no pudo evitar que su rostro siguiese reflejando su preocupación, hecho que molestó a Itachi.

- Me parece bien –contestó con voz excesivamente neutra a la pregunta que su hermano le había hecho momentos antes. Sasuke alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que le hubiese escuchado realmente-. Eres libre de estar con ese Naruto del que me has hablado.

- ¿De verdad que no te parece mal? –preguntó con voz ilusionada.

Itachi sintió su corazón encogerse al ver la expresión de alegría en el rostro de su hermano. Una expresión que no había causado él, sino otro cuyo rostro ni siquiera conocía.

- Ya eres mayor para hacer tus propias elecciones, Sasuke –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama de su otouto para encaminarse hacia la puerta-. Sólo espero que no te confundas con Naruto.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, justo en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras su hermano, Sasuke supo que algo en su relación con Itachi había cambiado.

Un cambio que no se hizo esperar. Días después el menor de los hermanos pudo comprobar que Itachi había alterado su forma de ser con él. Seguían hablando de sus cosas, pero notaba que su adorado aniki se callaba más de lo que decía. Además, se mostraba frío con él, una defensa que Itachi había desarrollado para protegerse del reto de personas, pero que nunca empleaba con su hermano pequeño. Y en esos momentos en que el propio Sasuke la estaba sintiendo en su propio ser, se daba cuenta de lo dañina que esa indiferencia que mostraba el mayor de los Uchiha podía llegar a ser.

Eso hizo que Sasuke se debatiese internamente. Le gustaba estar con Naruto. Sabía que ese alocado e incorregible chico le hacía sentir completo cuando estaba a su lado. Y, sin embargo, ahora que Itachi se había alejado de él sentía un tremendo vacío en su interior que ni la cálida sonrisa del rubio era capaz de llenar. Y lo peor de todo era saber que cuanto más intentaba acercarse a su hermano, más le rechazaba este. Tenía que hacer algo, lo sabía, ¿pero el qué? Intuía que ya conocía la respuesta, pero aún así se negaba a aceptarla. Y, no obstante, cuánto más tiempo pasaba y más se alejaba Itachi de él, más seguro estaba de que esa era la única opción posible, su única manera de reconciliarse con su querido aniki. Sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Naruto, de imaginar su rostro serio y el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Pero, a pesar de ello, sabía que el rubio podría recuperarse con el tiempo; y que él también podría superarlo… si tenía a Itachi con él.

- Dímelo –pidió Sasuke con voz firme- Dímelo, Itachi, y no habrá vuelta atrás.

Su hermano le miró en silencio, sin mostrar ningún indicio de que fuese a abrir la boca para decir más de lo necesario.

- Dímelo –repitió el menor con tono apremiante.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sasuke? –inquirió con tranquilidad.

El menor le observó, dejando que sus ojos reflejasen momentáneamente el daño que acababa de causarle su propio hermano con aquella estúpida pregunta. Itachi sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, lo que quería oír. Por esa misma razón había decidido entrar aquella tarde en su habitación, justo después de que sus padres se fuesen de casa para ir de compras. Por eso se había subido en la cama, quedando de rodillas al lado de su amado aniki, ante la atenta mirada de este. Por eso se había inclinado con suavidad sobre él hasta que sus labios rozaron los contrarios. Y por eso había dejado caer su cuerpo sobre el de Itachi hasta hacerle quedar tumbado bocarriba sobre la cama, con él encima, mientras le incitaba y daba permiso con la mirada a que hiciese con él todo cuanto desease. Y, sin embargo, en ese momento en que se encontraba completamente desnudo y a merced de su hermano, prisionero bajo su cuerpo, éste le respondía con palabras indiferentes. Sasuke notó las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos, pero se obligó a sí mismo a no dejarlas escapar. Podía ser ingenuo, podía ser confiado e incluso podía ser demasiado compasivo en algunas –contadas- ocasiones. Pero lo que tenía claro era que no se dejaría dañar por nadie, ni siquiera por Itachi, y mucho menos dejaría ver el dolor que le causaba.

Sasuke se removió, repentinamente incómodo bajo el cuerpo del mayor. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas borrar los últimos minutos de su memoria, hacer como si nunca hubiesen existido. Era un auténtico estúpido por haber querido traicionar los sentimientos de Naruto a cambio de recobrar una relación con Itachi. Una relación que su propio hermano se había encargado de destruir con sus actos. Forcejeó con furia, intentando desasirse del férreo agarre al que le sometía su aniki.

- ¡Suéltame! –gritó, dejando que el dolor que sentía impregnase su voz.

- No –replicó Itachi con calma.

- ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

Dos lágrimas de pura cólera escaparon de sus oscuros y brillantes ojos. Dos lágrimas que el menor se había esforzado por retener y que fueron la señal que hizo que Itachi volviese a conectar los dos lados de su corazón que habían sido separados cuando Sasuke le confesó su amor por Naruto.

Se inclinó sobre Sasuke y le besó en la boca con rabia. El menor se debatió, furioso, intentando esquivar sin éxito los labios de su hermano. Giraba el rostro incesantemente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No deseaba aquello. Lo único que quería era que Itachi le soltase para poder irse de aquella habitación. Tan absorto estaba en esa única idea que no fue consciente de que su hermano soltaba sus manos, dejándole libertad de movimiento.

Itachi llevó una mano hasta el mentón de su otouto. Le obligó a alzar la cabeza y le besó con fuerza. Notaba la reticencia de su hermano, pero perseveró en el beso hasta que, finalmente, Sasuke se dejó hacer. Acarició con ternura los labios enrojecidos del joven, disfrutando de la suavidad de estos. Había anhelado ese contacto durante largos meses. Y en ese momento en que Sasuke le correspondía no se veía con fuerzas para separarse de él.

- No voy a decirlo, Sasuke – susurró en su oído cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento-. No pienso decirte que te necesito. No pienso decirte que te amo. Porque, si lo digo –se detuvo un instante, intentando que el nudo de su garganta desapareciese- no seré capaz de dejarte ir con otro. Si lo digo estaré afirmando lo que siento por ti. Y si me rechazas… no sé lo que haré.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Dejó que sus brazos rodeasen el cuerpo de su hermano para estrecharle fuertemente contra él. Se sentía tremendamente extraño. Dadas las circunstancias, el que debería estar temblando debía ser él, no Itachi. Y, sin embargo, se sentía más decidido que nunca, con más fuerza que nunca.

- ¿Crees que habría venido aquí esta tarde si mi intención fuese rechazarte? – susurró cerca de su oído.

Notó al mayor alzarse lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- Te lo repetiré una última vez, Itachi –dijo en voz baja, sintiendo los nervios retorcerse en su estómago-. Dímelo. Y te prometo que no dudaré, ni vacilaré. Estaré por y para ti. Nuestra relación no será como antes, pero sí será lo que necesitamos –vio la duda pasar por los ojos de su hermano y se angustió-. Aniki, te lo suplico, dímelo. Y juro que no te fallaré.

Itachi cerró los ojos y suspiró, derrotado. ¿A qué tenía miedo? ¿Qué podía perder? Muy lentamente, acercó su rostro al de su otouto. Sasuke podía sentir la cálida respiración del mayor chocando contra su boca, cosquilleándole debajo de la nariz. Era agradable y, al mismo tiempo, lo deseaba. Ansiaba tener todo cuanto su hermano quisiese darle, todo cuanto quisiese compartir con él, incluido su cuerpo. De la misma manera, él había decidido entregarse totalmente a esa relación que acabaría corrompiendo sus almas.

- Te amo –susurró al tiempo que pegaba su frente a la del menor-. Te amo, Sasuke –le acarició el rostro dulcemente con una de sus manos-. Y no te haces una idea de lo que duele saber que jamás podré tenerte.

Sasuke respiró hondo, feliz. Por fin se lo había dicho, al fin se había sincerado con él. A pesar de saber que le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer junto a su aniki, notó como si una enorme muralla –construida tiempo atrás por Itachi- cediese hasta caer completamente derribada. El menor agarró la mano de su hermano entre las suyas propias y las llevó hasta su boca. Besó delicadamente sus dedos, uno a uno, acabando con una profunda mirada que clavó en los ojos del otro.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, niisan –susurró con voz aterciopelada-. Yo ya soy tuyo. Por y para siempre.

Incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo, Itachi cayó con fuerza sobre su pequeño hermano. Apresó sus labios con ansia, mordiéndolos y besándolos con dedicación. Sus manos recorrían libremente el desnudo torso de Sasuke, acariciándole los pezones cada vez que ascendían y descendían en su recorrido. El menor apenas podía mantener su respiración calmada ante la apremiante atención que estaba recibiendo de su hermano.

Al cabo de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, Sasuke atinó a apresar entre sus manos el rostro de su hermano. Le acercó a su boca y le besó con ganas, dejando que sus instintos aflorasen. El tacto de estos era distinto al de los labios de Naruto, que siempre se mostraban más carnosos. Sin embargo, el saber que era a Itachi a quien besaba –y quien le devolvía el beso- bastaba para sentir que no había nada igual de atrayente en el mundo.

El mayor sintió que su otouto intentaba sin éxito desprenderle de la camisa. Separándose de él a regañadientes, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se sacó la prenda por encima de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto unos pectorales más que marcados. Sasuke se incorporó para quedar más próximo al cuerpo de su hermano. Con algo de vergüenza, llevó su boca al pecho de su aniki y le lamió. Fue una caricia húmeda breve pero que enardeció al mayor sobremanera. Con su pequeño pegado al cuerpo, se recostó sobre la cama, separó las piernas de Sasuke y le acomodó sobre su cuerpo.

Tras acariciar brevemente su espalda, Itachi dirigió sus manos a las nalgas del pequeño. Notaba la excitación de su otouto tan claramente como la suya propia, y no se veía capaz de aguantar por mucho más tiempo sin atenderla. Con roces suaves, masajeó los glúteos de su hermano, separándolos y juntándolos como si de masa de pan se tratase. Sasuke parecía estar distraído de ese contacto. Se mostraba más preocupado por comer la boca de su niisan concienzudamente, dejándole respirar brevemente cuando a él mismo le convenía. Justo cuando se disponía a explorar con su lengua la cavidad de su hermano, un indiscreto dedo se coló por su retaguardia. Automáticamente contrajo su entrada, apresando con fuerza el dedo de su aniki al tiempo que emitía un gemido de protesta. El mayor le miró con seriedad.

- Sasuke –le llamó con suavidad.

Acarició su rostro con la mano que le quedaba libre. El menor cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la suavidad de su roce. Completamente entregado, movía la cabeza contra la palma de su amante, besándola cada vez que sus labios se encontraban con ella. Al mismo tiempo, Itachi sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, dejando vía libre a su dedo.

- Sasuke –volvió a llamarle mientras sacaba el dedo índice de su trasero para volver a introducirlo en él. El joven abrió los ojos, molesto-. Sasuke, ¿tú y Naruto…?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire, sabiendo que había captado el mensaje. El menor de los Uchiha apartó la vista, repentinamente ruborizado. Se inclinó sobre el pecho de su hermano, quedando completamente tumbado sobre él, y escondió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de su aniki.

- No –murmuró cerca de su oreja. Dejó que su lengua acariciase el lóbulo de Itachi, incitándole-. Aún soy virgen.

El mayor suspiró pesadamente, satisfecho. Abrazó con fuerza a su hermano antes de girar sobre sí mismo, quedando encima de su otouto. Con las llamas de la pasión ardiendo en su mirada, descendió por el pecho de Sasuke con sus labios. Siguió bajando sin detenerse hasta la erección que se erguía orgullosa entre las piernas de su hermano. Con la vista fija en los oscuros ojos de su amante, se dispuso a complacer a su hermano hasta escucharle gemir su nombre.

IxS

Tumbado como estaba sobre un costado, Sasuke veía el tenue resplandor de los últimos rayos de Sol colarse por la ventana de la habitación de Itachi. Se sentía entumecido, terriblemente agotado. Y las suaves caricias que su hermano le hacía en el brazo, hombro y espalda no ayudaban a despejarle. Giró sobre su cuerpo, dando la espalda al Sol para encarar a su al mayor. Se miraron a los ojos, en silencio, viéndose a sí mismos reflejados en los del otro.

- ¿Por qué? –suspiró el menor con suavidad.

Itachi entendió perfectamente su pregunta. Abrazó a su otouto por la cintura, indicándole que se acercase más a él. Obedientemente, el joven lo hizo.

- Porque hay tiempo, Sasuke –acarició la espalda de su hermano-. No tenemos por qué precipitarnos.

- Pero yo pensaba que tú…

- Créeme que lo deseo –aseguró. Agarró el muslo de su hermano y colocó la pierna sobre su cadera. Con un dulce tirón pegó sus cinturas-. Pero puedo esperar hasta que estés preparado para recibirme por completo.

Sasuke sintió que se derretía ante la ardiente mirada de su hermano. Notaba el calor recorrerle nuevamente el cuerpo, encendiendo sentimientos que había experimentado con Itachi hacía apenas unos minutos. Apretó su pierna sobre la cadera de su niisan al tiempo que se recostaba parcialmente sobre él, besándole con sutileza en los labios. Itachi tenía razón. Tenían toda la vida para acostumbrarse el uno al otro, para conocer sus cuerpos. Tenían toda la vida por delante para hacer el amor y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Me ha quedado demasiado ñoño, pero últimamente tengo problemas para escribir algo fuera del tono sentimental y romántico :S Ya sabéis: para comentarios, críticas constructivas y demás, dejad un rr n.n**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
